SO I
by ISungyi
Summary: Sungmin membaca ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Kyuhyun di album terbarunya. Rasa takut kehilangan Kyuhyun mulai memenuhi perasaan Sungmin. Mana yang akan dipilih Sungmin? mempertahankan Kyuhyun atukan menyerah?


**Title : So I**

Author : Billy Quint a.k.a **성**이

Length : OneShoot

Rated : SEMI MESUM

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Pairing : THE ONE AND ONLY KYUMIN

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang _pink_ kesayangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, menatap kosong lantai keramik yang ada di bawah telapak kakinya. Menatap dalam seolah mencari sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia temukan di dalam sana. Sungmin berulang kali menarik nafasnya berat lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, berharap agar beban yang ada di dalam dadanya juga ikut menguap bersama sisa-sisa karbondioksida yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengusap air mukanya pelan, membiarkan kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang masih berada di samping kanan-kiri wajahnya. Sungmin melirik kearah samping kirinya. Menatap kosong kepingan VCD yang berserakan di atas kasurnya. Kedua _onyx_nya terfokus pada deretan huruf hangul yang tertera di atas sana. Sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang ditujukan kepada orang yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ah bukan~, bukan seharusnya, tapi memang sudah menjadi miliknya, Cho Kyuhyun.

**BLAAAM**

Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya, menatap tajam seorang _namja_ lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua _orbs_ berbeda warna itu saling bertemu sebentar, sebelum Sungmin yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan sepasang_ obsidian_ yang seolah mengintimidasinya.

"tidak bisakah kau menutup pintu dengan lebih berperasaan Cho? atau memang ini sifatmu yang sebenarnya? Tidak berperasaan dan suka menghancurkan sesuatu?" seloroh Sungmin dengan nada sisnisnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip, wajah pucatnya kini memerah menahan amarah yang semakin lama semakin ingin meledak saja. Kyuhyun ber-_sigh_ pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sungmin. Namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum kemudian kembali menatap lurus manik kelinci Sungmin yang ada di depannya.

"_Mwo?!_ Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam otakmu Lee Sungmin? Kau tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan dan meminta putus. Lalu sekarang kau mengataiku tidak berperasaan dan suka menghancurkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang tidak berperasaan, huh?" bentak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

Sungmin membuang muka, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang semakin tajam seolah menususk-nusuk perasaannya, "Apa maksdumu?"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan Sungmin, kedua tangan kekarnya terkepal kuat sementara deretan giginya saling bergemlatuk menahan amarah. Kyuhyun tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya, namja jangkung itu pun mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungmin erat, memaksa namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak lurus menatap matanya, "katakan sekali lagi, Lee Sungmin. Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita? Bukankah kita sudah berulang kali membicarakan ini? kau sendiri yang memperingatkan ku agar tidak mengucap kata putus lagi di depanmu, tapi kenapa sekarang justru kau yang ingkar?" teriak Kyuhyun tepat di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin berpaling, menolak bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, membuat namja jangkung itu semakin mendelik marah menerima penolakan Sungmin.

"Karena aku sudah tidak ingin lagi bersamamu" teriak Sungmin menggelegar. Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama sambil terus menatap Sungmin, memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu adalah benar terucap dari hatinya. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya Sungmin menginginkan putus darinya. Dia tahu bahwa namja mungil yang amat dicintainya itu hanya sedang marah dan kecewa kepadanya. Tapi masalahnya adalah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu di mana letak masalah ataupun kesalahannya. Dia telah menjadi kekasih yang baik akhir-akhir ini. Dia bahkan meluangkan waktunya hanya demi menonton musikal kekasihnya itu ketika di Jepang. Lalu di mana letak salahnya? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memahami apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sungminnya.

"Kau bisa berikan aku alasan? Kenapa kau tidak ingin lagi hidup bersamaku? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi? Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Apa aku membuatmu sakit?" Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya, memberondong Sungmin dengan semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Sungmin menunduk makin dalam, menyembunyikan titik-titik air mata yang mulai nampak membasahi matanya, "Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Bukan kau yang salah. Aku memang sudah tidak ingin bersamamu. Jadi menyingkirlah Cho, pergi dari hidupku" ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Namja jangkung berkulit pucat tersebut mendadak seperti kehilangan energi. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa jika memang dia bersalah maka dia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk mengemis maaf kepada kekasihnya itu. Tetapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, Sungminnya lah yang ingin lepas darinya. Ingin pergi dan meninggalkannya. Sungminnya lah yang sudah merasa lelah untuk hidup bersama dengan dirinya. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya?

Sungmin terdiam cukup lama menyaksikan perubahan air muka Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu kecewa, perlahan ia merasakan bahwa cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun tak lagi kuat seperti sebelumnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sungmin berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, aku ingin semuanya berakhir sampai di sini. Jadi biarkan aku pergi dari sini." Lirih Sungmin berusaha tegar.

Kyuhyun berulang kali menarik nafasnya, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin keras menghantam jantungnya, "Katakan apa kesalahanku? Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi Min, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya semakin kuat, '_Seandainya kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan Kyu. Bukan kau yang salah. Ini semua karena aku begitu takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau akan mencampakanku. Semain besar aku mencintaimu, maka semakin besar pula ketakutan yang aku rasakan.'_

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun, melihat wajah orang yang amat dicintainya itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum semua berubah menjadi kenangan masa lalu nantinya. Sungmin berusaha menguatkan hatinya, _'Mungkin nantinya aku akan menyesali keputusan ini, tetapi aku harap kau tahu Kyu. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Masih banyak namja atau yeoja lain di luar sana yang mencintaimu, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari cintaku. Aku tidak ingin kau terus terikat denganku. Dengan seorang namja pengecut yang begitu takut kehilangan dirimu.'_

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari kamar ini" Sungmin mulai membuka suara, "jadi, kau boleh tetap tinggal di sini, Aku~" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha membuat agar suaranya tidak terdengar lemah di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang akan pergi. Anyeo~ _Emmppffhhhtt"_

Sungmin tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya ketika Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibirnya, mencegah namja manis itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya. Sungmin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, namun Kyuhyun semakin dalam menyesap dan mengulum bibir merah Sungminnya. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha mempertahankan egonya.

"_Emmmpphh~ Kyuh~"_ Sungmin berusaha menolak, namun Kyuhyun seperti tuli dan mangabaikan penolakan Sungmin. Namja jangkung itu semakin lama semakin hilang kendali. Dengan kasar, didorongnya tubuh Sungmin hingga terhempas di atas _single bed'_nya. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh kecil Sungmin di bawahnya, menghimpitnya hingga membuat Sungmin kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin ganas menyerang Sungmin, berusaha menelanjangi Sungmin saat itu juga.

"lepaskan aku Cho,, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu. Cho~ Aaakkhh~"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan peringatan Sungmin. Ia sama sekali tak takut mati. Akan lebih baik jika Sungmin benar-benar membunuhnya setelah ini, dari pada dia harus hidup tanpa Sungmin di sisinya. Rasa-rasanya mati terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan baginya.

Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun erat, ketika mantan kekasihnya itu mulai menghisap nipple merah muda yang merupakan titik tersensitifnya. Kedua kakinya bergerak tak karuan mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin liar mencumbunya.

**Pyaaaaar**

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap pecahan benda yang secara tak sengaja terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya. Sungmin pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari dirinya. Namja mungil itu meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamar, memeluk tubuh hampir telanjangnya sembari menatap was-was ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak tengah memungut sesuatu dari atas lantai kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat benda yang ada di tangannya. Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk memahami inti masalah dari pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang mulai nampak gelisah. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah album yang ada di tangannya,

"Apa semua pangkal masalah ini hanya Karena kau membaca ucapan terima kasih dari Changmin untukku? Kau memutuskan berpisah denganku hanya karena Changmin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah milikku? Jawab aku Lee Sungmin. Apa itu semua benar?" Teriak Kyuhyun kecewa.

Sungmin menunduk dalam, menolak bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang meminta jawaban darinya, "kau selalu menilai semua itu hanya masalah sepele, kau tak pernah benar-benar bisa mengerti perasaanku." Jawab Sungmin mulai terisak.

"Dan kau~. Kau selalu saja menarik kesimpulanmu sendiri. Tak pernah bertanya dan memastikannya dulu kepadaku. Kau terlalu egois Min, kau selalu menganggap bahwa apa yang kau pikirkan adalah benar. Apa kau sadar, bahwa semua masalah ini karena kau tak pernah mau membagi perasaanmu kepadaku?" Sungmin kembali terdiam. Kyuhyun terus menatap kecewa ke arahnya, menyayangkan sifat Sungmin yang selalu saja tak pernah berterus terang kepadanya.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, menatap kedua_ orbs_ kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang mulai nampak berkaca-kaca. Namja berwajah cantik itu tak bisa menahan lesakan air mata yang tertampung di pelupuk matanya, ia menangis dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa percaya kepadaku? Apa semua yang aku lakukan untukmu sama sekali tidak berarti di matamu? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku Lee Sungmin? Katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku sekarang?"

Sungmin masih terdiam tak mau bicara. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Sungmin, mengusap pelan air mata Sungmin yang terus menetes membasahi pipi _chubby_nya.

"Kau tahu Min, seberapa berharaganya air matamu itu? Aku selalu berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mata indahmu itu mengeluarkan air mata lagi, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu saja mengingkari janjiku itu. Aku selalu membuatmu menangis. Kadang aku merasa gagal. Kadang aku ingin menyerah atasmu. Entah berapa kali aku mengucap kata putus dan hampir meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau selalu saja meyakinkanku bahwa aku harus mempertahankanmu. Kau selalu membuatku percaya bahwa aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi sekarang, kenapa justru kau yang menginginkan perpisahan? Apa kau sudah tidak bisa mempercayaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah menyerah atas aku, Min? Apa aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi? Apa semua ini benar-benar akan berakhir? Jawab aku Min, jangan hanya diam dan menangis" isak Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Pertahanannya hancur sudah, air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya tak urung lolos juga membasahi wajah _stoic_nya.

"Aku takut kau yang merasa lelah denganku. Aku tak bisa seperti Changmin yang selalu bisa membuatmu tertawa. Aku tak bisa seperti Changmin yang begitu cocok denganmu. Aku tak seperti Changmin yang punya_ line_ khusus denganmu. Aku hanya seorang Sungmin yang sensitif dan sering mengkekangmu. Aku hanya seorang Sungmin yang sering menangis di depanmu. Aku hanya seorang Sungmin yang selalu cemburu bila melihatmu bersama orang lain. Aku tahu aku banyak menyusahkanmu. Karena itu aku sangat takut kau akan mencampakanku nantinya. Aku selalu berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa terbebani dengan kehadiranku. Aku mencintaimu karena itu aku ingin melepaskanmu. Aku tidak mau kau merasa terikat dengan cintaku. Ketika membaca ucapan terima kasih Changmin, aku merasa bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat sakit. Aku bukan cemburu, justru aku merasa sangat bersalah. Kita terlalu jauh berbeda Kyu. Aku merasa jarak di antara kita semakin jauh saja setiap harinya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku hampir gila"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "kaulah yang menciptakan jarak di antara kita. Aku memang bahagia bersama Changmin, dia teman baikku, banyak persamaan di antara kami yang membuatku nyaman ketika bersama dengannya. Tapi bukan rasa seperti itu yang aku butuhkan Min, dia tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Sedangkan kau, apa perlu aku mengatakannya berulang kali? Kau adalah hidupku. Kau segalanya untukku. Tidak bisakah kau membedakan kedua hal itu secara jelas?"

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada Kyuhyun, menyespa wangi maskulin yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sungmin mendekap Kyuhyun makin erat, mencoba menemukan rasa cinta yang hampir saja dibuangnya jauh entah ke mana. Mencoba menemukan kembali arti Kyuhyun bagi dirinya, dan saat itu juga Sungmin tersadar bahwa dia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagi Sungmin. Cukup lama baginya untuk memahami bahwa semua ini bukan hanya karena perasaan cinta yang sesaat. Semuanya adalah karena takdir. Sebuah takdir yang tidak mungkin bisa ia hindari sejauh apapun ia berusaha berlari.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun perlahan, menatap kedua manik mata _obsidian_ Kyuhyun yang begitu teduh menenangkannya. Sungmin memjamkan kedua matanya ketika Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir Kyuhyun terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya. Tak ada lagi pemaksaan seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun mengecupnya begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang, sebuah kecupan ringan yang membuat Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas ketika Kyuhyun telah melepaskan ciumannya. Kedua _namja_ itu saling berpandangan menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin, kali ini dengan sedikit penekanan. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sebuah ciuman ringan mulia berubah semakin ganas. Kyuhyun mulai menyesap dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Namja jangkung itu perlahan mulai melepaskan pakaian Sungmin yang telah terkoyak akibat perlakuannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh harap, meminta ijin kepada kekasihnya itu untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Sungmin tersenyum simpul menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun, membuat namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mulai kembali mencumbu Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah keras ketika Kyuhyun mulai menjamah bagian dada dan lehernya. Namja berkulit putih tersebut sesekali memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut, membuatnya merasa melayang bagaikan di surga. Desahan nafas itu terus beradu mewarnai sunyinya malam di tengah kota Seoul. Kyuhyun terus bergerak naik turun menggenjot tubuh Sungmin. Menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam satu ritme kenikmtan yang berlandaskan cinta. Sungmin terus mendesah meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun ketika satu titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya berhasil dicapai Kyuhyun.

"Min.." Kyuhyun membuka suara. Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terputus-putus setelah gelombang kenikmatan yang tertubi-tubi menyerang tubuhnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji kepadaku? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Walau apapun yang terjadi, aku mohon tetaplah ada di sampingku"

"Kyu,, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, kemudian mengecupnya hangat dan lama, "aku sangat mencintaimu. Jawab aku, apa kau mau berjanji kepadaku?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis di depan Kyuhyun, "_Ne_, Kyu. Aku berjanji"

Malam itu udara begitu dingin hingga menusuk kulit. Namun Sungmin sama sekali tak merasakan dingin. Kyuhyun begitu hangat mendekapnya. Menyentuhnya penuh cinta dalam setiap helaan nafasnya. Suara desahan itu kembali memenuhi kamar mereka. Menebarkan hangatnya rasa cinta yang mengikat hubungan mereka. Terkadang, cinta menepatkan kita pada suatu pilihan yang sangat sulit. Mempercayai cinta itu sendiri ataukah memilih untuk menyerah.

**This is not END, but AND**

**I'm new here..**

**aku gag tau apa ada rule yang aku langgar di sini.**

**aku nyoba posting**

**heheheheh**

**uda lama punya akun tapi belum pernah sekalipun posting di sini**

**anyeong, sungyi imnida ^^**


End file.
